More Barney Songs VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Cooe, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Quack Quack") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Sing and Dance with Barney Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "More Barney Song" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Consulting Producer: Jeff Gittle * New Material Directed by: Fred Holmes * Series Directors: Alexander Laughton, Fred Holmes * New Material Written by: Mark S. Bernthal * Series Writers: Mark S. Berthnal, Donna Cooner, Perri Verdino-Gates, Mitch Lobrovich, Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Series Music Director: Joseph Phillips * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Additional Barney's Costume - Josh Martin, Maurice Scott * Series Cast: ** Alissa - Monét Chandler ** Ashley - Maurié Chandler ** Chip - Lacuien Douglas ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Keesha - Nera Vajer ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stephen - Chase Galaltin ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Curtis - Mone' Black ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Miss Etta Kette - Brice Arnstribg ** Sciooter - Todd Duffey ** Grammy Johannson - Patsy Goldwater * Animal Provided by: Animal Talent of Texas * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Directors: Eric Norberg, Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisors: Bob Dauber, David Bartsch * Editors: Laura Carguke, Bryan S. Norfolk, McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Directors: David Franks, Colin DeFord * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Oz Coleman, Scott Dailey, Jay Lindstrom, Victor Sosa * Videotape Operators: Jimmy Young, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Directors: Lowry G. Perry, Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operators: Pavel Perevillo, Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edward, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, Ricky Long, Steve Ritchey, Trey Smith * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity * Assistant Props: Timothy McGarity, Brian Hunt * Greenperson: Kelly Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Additional Make-Up: Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Additional Hair Stylist: Martha Beresford * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Managers of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif, Jill Hance * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Series Assistant Performance Director: Carolien St. Denis * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinators: Karen Gatewood, Gail Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Assistant Carpenters: Scott Osborne, Debi Theus * Wardrobe Shop Managers: Thomas R. Jaekels, Georgia Wagenhurst * Wadrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Celeste Kinnard, Roy Turpin * Wardrobe Assistants/Buyers: Ken Weber, Michelle Gay McDaniel, Mindy Cranston * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Gilbert Gonzales, Denise Rohr, Brian Blevins, Kristen Boyett, Janet Bush, Lori Zbranek * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni Mast, Larry Aeschlimann, Mimi Clemens, William McNully * Dialogue Editors: Debi Cornish, Denice Crowell * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: The Stokes Group, Reel F/X * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountants: Carie Rishel, Beth Reed * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Production Assistants Nick Balalrini, Jr., Claire France, Corey Jones, Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Patricia WIlliams, Ph.d., Heidi Zeko, M.Ed. * Children's Teachers: Dianne Gillham, Valinda Kimmell * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns Jessica Gunter, Tamara Tatsch, Beletra D. Thomas * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Tradtional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Barney Learning Developments Board for More Barney Songs Video *Universal Studios Florida *Barney: Let's Play School! *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video